Faded Memories
by xXLee-LeeXx
Summary: A boy finds his past, through an adventure to help save his two friends sister's from the harm of the Forsaken Fortress, and later help save the Great Sea
1. Intro

(A/N: I had this story stuck in my head since I was 10, I wanted to share it with everyone. Enjoy! ;D)

A little child with blue hair clinged on to his mother with such fear in his eyes as the dark beast

confronted them. The dark beast had an unconcious little girl in its hand.

"Return her to me!" The woman screamed as her son clinged onto her dress in fear.

The beast's only answer was a thrash to the woman's head. The womans head fell to the ground as the young boys eyes widened with fear as his tears fell to the ground.

"MOTHER!" he screamed, then the beast grabbed him and threw him to the ground roughly. A battle-torn man with silver hair slayed the beast with his sword and picked up the boy and looked at his wife's severed head head on the ground. The man's face became grief stricken, that was his wife. His daughter was tooken away and all that remained was his son, who was unconscious in his arms. He didn't want him to be taken away by the beasts or killed by them. He then found a small canoe by the shore and put the boy on it. It was pouring down raining as lightning filled the dark night sky, and the man felt terribly guilty to put his son in the canoe alone, but he himself was severely wounded.

"My son, may you forget all about this terrible incident and your life on this land. Please live a new life in a new home, new friends, and a new family,"

The man then pushed the canoe out and looked down as his tears dropped on the wet ground.

"Please live a happy life."

"AHH!" a boy screeched as he fell out a palm tree, awoken from a bad dream.

"Dreams again, Arn?" a blonde boy asked as he sat against the tree examining a rock.

"Yeah Link, they are horrible!" the boy called Arn replied getting up putting a hand to his chest to calm his self.

Arn had blue messy medium hair and wore a baggy blue shirt and white caprees with sky blue color on the bottom.

Link had Blond hair and wore a blue and white half sleeved shirt with orange baggy caprees.

"Should we go see what Roy's doing?" Link asked as he got up.

Arn nodded briefly and went up on the hill.

"Hey Roy!" Arn and Link shouted to a red headed boy feeding a little piglet.

The boy turned as the piglet ran off, frightened from the noise. The boy wore a brown shirt with a seagull on it with black shorts.

"Hey guys!" Roy exclaimed exitedly as he ran to his friends.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Link asked his two friends.

"I want to go bother Sturgeon, and get that book he was gossiping about!" Roy shouted.

"A book he was gossiping about? Anyways, guys we shouldn't bother Sturgeon, Mesa told me that he is pretty cranky as usual." Arn stated and looked over at Orca and Sturgeon's hut. They trio went up the ladder and went inside.

"Ahhh, ahoy boys," a man with a abnormally large head said as he read a book.

"Ahoy Sturgeon!" Roy waved exitedly

"Soo, Arn my boy, I think you should know that tomorrow's your birthday, and you become the same age as one of the heroes of legend," Sturgeon smiled as he walked to the boys.

"Really? The hero of legend?" Arn replied still under the confusion of sleep.

"What hero of legend?" Roy looked at him with his eyes widened.

"You boys will find out, once I give Arn this book," Sturgeon replied looking around for a book.

"Hey, remember when I found Arn on the shore?" Link asked.

"Yeah! You and Aryll thought he was once a mermaid until you guys found out he's a boy!" Roy laughed and fell on the floor and rolled onto his back laughing.

Arn rolled his eyes and glared at the laughing pyro as Link chucked along with his laughter.

"Arn lost his memory as a really young lad. We have no whereabouts of his parents or where he came from," Sturgeon said looking back at the boys.

"I asked Mesa where Arn came from but he just looked down with his back turned and just said

he is his nephew, and Arn had a pretty fancy symbol on his wet shirt," Link replied.

"Thats pretty strange, I guess his parents were filthy rich and were on a ship and then it wrecked," Roy stated getting up.

"I guess so, lad. You may be quite right," Sturgeon replied with his hand running through his beard. "Anyways Arn, I have a present for you," Sturgeon said grabbing a book and giving it to Arn.

The book was worn out a bit and had three triangles on the front.

"What is this?" Arn said examining the book.

"Gimmie that!" Roy exclaimed as he snatched the book.

"HEY!" Arn yelled.

"Les'see.. Legend of the Three Heroes of Time?" " Strange.." Roy read and handed the book back to Arn.

Arn grabbed it roughly in frustration giving his red headed companion a glare.

"Oh my, it's getting late. You boys have to go eat dinner and get up bright and early, expecially you Arn," Sturgeon said as he looked out the window.

The boys nodded and left the house, as they went out the door they heard pots crash and break.

"Oh no..," Arn sighed.

"Not again," Link groaned.

"KAAAAAA! YOU DRATTED HOOLIGAN! STOP KNOCKING DOWN MY POTS!" Stugeon boomed loudly and rapidly slammed his cane to the floor.

The whole island of Outset could probably hear it .

Arn, Link, and Roy ate dinner at their homes and went to the watchtower to stay the night together.

Arn brought his new book and some blankets and pillows and Roy brought candy and snacks.

"Can we read the book now?" Roy groaned as he plopped down on the wooden flooring on the platform.

Arn set up the place and sat down

"Yes Roy," he sighed and signaled for everyone to come sit neaby.

"Okay lets see." Arn said opening the book as Link and Roy looked couriusly into the book.

"This but one of the legends of which the people speak," Arn read out loud.

"Long ago. There existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden,"

"It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace,"

"But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself,"

"With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom,"

"But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand,"

"Young boys clothed in red, green, and blue appeared as if from nowhere,"

"Wielding the three blades of evil's bane, they sealed the dark on away and gave the land light,"

"These boys, who traveled throught time to save the land, where known as the Heroes of Time,"

"The boys' tale was passed down through generations until it became legend,"

"But then...a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom,"

"The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the heroes...once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resime it's dark designs,"

"The people believed that the Heroes of Time would again come to save them,"

"But the heroes did not appear,"

"Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could nothing but appeal to the gods,"

"In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate,"

"What became of that kningdom...? None remain who know,"

"The memory of the kingdom vanished, but it's legend survived on the wind's breath,"

"On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in blue and their friends in red and green when they become of age,"

"Clothed in the blue of seas, green of fields, and red of fire, they aspired to find heroic blades, and cast down evil,"

"The elders wished only for the youths to know courage, wisdom, and power like the heroes of legend."

Arn closed the book and looked over and Link and Roy , who were sleeping .

He smiled and laid down and closed his eyes and fell asleep slowly.

_Hope you enjoyed it! I'm currently working on the next chapter... Don't flame me about Arn you will know who Arn really is in the middle of the story. Arn is mine but Nintendo owns his alter ego._


	2. Chapter 1

Faded Memories: Chapter 1

"Hey!" two young voices cried nearby "Big brother!" the voices cried again.

The voices were coming from two little girls searching frantically for their brothers.

One little girl had blonde hair and her hair was up in piggy tails. The other girl had red hair and her hair was down.

"Where could they be, Aryll?" the red head asked the blonde.

The blonde looked around with her telescope and sighed "I don't know Malon. They might be up in the watchtower," Aryll replied.

They went up the ladder into the watchtower quietly. They found the boys sleeping up there all sprawled out. The girls looked over at eachother and giggled quietly and snuck past the sleeping boys.

"Guys wake up!" they shouted. The boys shot up wide-eyed and fell down on top one another.

"Owwwww!" they groaned. "Will you both get off of me!" Arn shouted angrilly and pushed Link and Roy off of him.

"Well, sorry! Mister grouchy pants!" Roy glared and rolled his eyes.

The two girls giggled at the trio.

"Aryll? Malon? What are you guys doing here?" Link asked.

"Arn's granduncle and uncle wanted to see him for something, and grandma wanted to see you at the house," Aryll replied.

"For what?" Arn asked.

"I heard today's your birthday, so I guess its a present!"

"Oh, that's right!" Arn acknowledged and chucked nervously.

Link and Marth left the watch tower to go to their homes, leaving Roy and the girls behind.

"Oh! And uncle Abe wanted to see you too Roy!" Malon added.

Roy groaned and grumpily went down the ladder, and shouted for the other boys to wait for him.

Arn entered his uncle's house, to see his grunduncle and uncle there.

"Arn, welcome home," his uncle greeted.

"Hi, Mesa," Arn replied.

"Arn, my boy. I present to you. A small thing from your past," his granduncle said holding out a small blue box with a really regal symbol on it.

Arn took the box and examined it carefully and opened it.

He found a necklace with a half triangular shard handing from it. A small chip was missing from it. It was golden and and it shined with a quick dim light.

"Its missing a small peice to it. It looks a little, I dont know; girly?" Arn sighed tucking it under his shirt.

"Arn, It isn't girly. Your parents wanted you to have this long ago. They had sensed trouble so, they intrusted it to us to give it to you when you reached the age of the hero in blue," Mesa explained.

"What trouble?" Arn asked turning to him. Mesa looked at Sturgeon briefly.

"We shall tell you this evening. Now, you should see how Link and Roy is doing," Sturgeon replied as he turned him to the door. Arn looked at them confused and opened the door and left.

The boys soon met up nearby the watch tower.

"Hey Link, you look kind of funny in those clothes," Roy laughed at Link's green tunic and pointy green hat.

Link glared and looked down with embarrassment, he looked silly in those clothes. Worse of all it was hot out.

Roy wore a red tunic, and a hair band to prop up his messy red hair.

Arn only got a necklace.

"Arn, what's with the necklace?" Link and Roy snickered.

"Mesa told me my parents was going to this to me when I became of age," Arn replied with a bitter tone.

"See? Told ya his parents were fancy!" Roy exclaimed as Arn rolled his eyes.

"Ovarall Arn, that is a pretty cool necklace even if its a little girly," Link pointed out with a small chuckle.

They went up the ladder to the watchtower to see what Malon and Aryll were doing.

"Oh, hey big brother! I like the outfit grandma gave you!" Aryll said to Link "But, those clothes must be hot on you, couldn't grandma make your outfit short-sleeved?"

Malon blushed a little she looked at Link's new green tunic. She thought he looked handsome than ever, she imaged him sweeping her off her feet wearing that tunic.

"Hey Malon! What do you think? Do I look good in my new tunic?" Link asked putting Malon out of her day-dream.

"Oh- uh-uh Y-yeah! I-it looks great!" she stuttered blushing massively.

"Thanks!" Link smiled blushed a little. He admired her vivid mahogany red hair. She had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen.

"Hey Arn, I got a present for you! You can have it for only one day. Now close your eyes and hold out your hand!" Arn closed his eyes and held out his hand and Aryll gave him her telescope.

"Thanks Aryll, should I try it out?" Arn asked smiling and examining the temporary gift

"Finally! something that is really girly!" Roy whispered to Link. Arn rolled his eyes and peered through the telescope.

"Hey look its the post man! Gee, That post man looks kind of weird doesn't he?" Aryll said looking at the post man.

"ARN LOOK UP! AT THE SKY!" Aryll screamed. Everyone looked up alarmed to see a bird carrying a blonde swirly up-doed haired girl.

"WOAH! That bird is carrying a girl!" Roy and Malon shouted.

Arn began to get worried. Then a pirate ship appeared and shot rocks at the bird. The bird dodged most of the rocks but he looked back and the bird got knocked in the head by one, causeing the bird to drop the girl ontop the mountain.

"Oh guys this is terrible! That girl fell ontop the mountain! You guys should go and see if she's okay! Oh, I hope shes okay!" Malon shouted panicing.

"Maybe we should go check on her. She did have quite a fall," Link said.

The boys went down the ladder and went to Orca's to find atleast a weapon to cut down the trees that block the enterance to the forest on the mountain.

(A/N: Took me long enough ^^; hehe, gonna get to chapter two soon hopefully.)


	3. Chapter 2

Faded Memories: Chapter 2

They frantically ran down the path to Orca and Sturgeons house. Their faces showing tons of apprehension.

"Orca!" Arn shouted as they trampled and stumbled into the hut. Startling the elderly man.

"Blimey! Lad get ahold of yourself!" Orca shouted a bit alarmed. He went over to Arn and examined him a bit.

"Oy, your shaking like a leaf! You should never burst into a house like that. You know Sturgeon will have a bit of a fit from all the racket." Orca said worriedly.

Arn's face was pale with fear he was speechless.

"Sir, a bird had a young girl in its talons and pirates were chasing after it. The bird was hit by a stone that was launched by a catapult and it dropped the girl into the forest on top of the island," Link explained.

"Ahh, I see," Orca said "How can I help?"

"We need a sword so we can cut the trees that block the path to the top of Outset!" Roy replied.

"Um Well I-"

"We need to help that girl! Please Orca! You must give us swords!" Arn begged pleadingly.

"Ohh, alright. I will give each of you a sword." Orca surrendered.

They smiled happily as they were given a sword.

"But, you must return them to me by tommorow." Orca announced.

The boys promised and went their way down the path to the woods.

They climbed up the steep hill and they were on top the mountain. They looked around; the wind roaring in their ears.

"Woah, I can see my house from here," Roy said in awe.

Link got out Arylls telescope to look around, "Hey I can see the pirates! I wonder what they're talking about," He said pondering.

"Probably wondering where they should dock because of the size of their ship. We should get going, there may be monsters in there and that girl might be badly hurt," Arn replied motioning his friends over to the forest.

They went across the bridge and into the forest. The forest holds an eerie aura. They looked around for the girl and finally spotted her hanging on a branch.

"There she is!" Roy yelled pointing to her. Arn and Link quickly shushed him, suddenly two kargarocs dropped two bokoblins right in front of them. The bokoblins growled at the group and was ready to attack. Roy squealed and hid behind a tree. Arn and Link rolled their eyes and unsheathed their swords ready to fight. Arn took one and horozontally slashed at it twice then it was defeated. Link took out the other, slicing it twice until it was defeated. They sheathed their sword and looked at Roy who peeked from behind the tree.

"Are-Are they gone?" he stuttered frozen in fear.

"Yes Roy. You could have helped! Orca let you borrow that sword for a reason! Those monsters weren't as menacing as they looked," Arn scolded.

All of a sudden they heard a girl yelp in fear. They looked over and seen the girl they came to rescue dangling from the branch she was hannging on. She squirmed a bit and finally with a yelp she fell with a thud. The trio looked at her painfully and ran over. She grumbled in pain as she got up and dusted some of the dirt off of her white caprees. She had blond hair and it was swirled up like cinnimon bun or shell. She had a red bandanna around her neck and a blue vest with a light purple tank top. She examined Arn and looked at him rudely.

"What's with that weird hair! It looks stupid and messy! You need to clean yourself up kid!" she said rudely.

"Hey! Its that a way to treat someone who saved you from monsters, Miss Swirly-do!" Arn replied glaring and blushing.

The girl scoffed "Well whatever! Anyways, where am I? Oh thats right! I was grabbed by that giant bird and-"

"OY! MISS! MISS TETRA!" A big masculine man shouted. He ran over and wiped the sweat off his head.

"Thank goodness you're safe! That bird grabbed and dropped you on this summit and I thought for sure you'd-" He said relieved.

"Summit? Wasn't that nice of it? Anyways come on dont just stand there, Gonzo! Lets go! Time to repay out dept to that bird in full! Tetra yelled as she made for the exit.

"But Miss, what about these boys?" Gonzo questioned.

"Dont worry about them! Come on!" her voice echoed as she was walking out of the cave.

Gonzo walked out leaving the trio to themselves. As the trio walked out they chatted a little.

"Well, I guess our work here is done," Link said.

"What a stuck-up! I hope that bird would come back and get her!" Roy growled clenching his fists.

"Roy, you shouldn't wish bad things on people. It might come back on yourself," Arn said, "Though she was a bit fiesty," he said blushing.

Roy grinned evily "You liked her didn't you?" he asked.

"N-No!" Arn shouted shaking his head frantically, his face red as a tomato.

"Suuure," Roy said raising his eyebrows grinning mischievously. "I'm telling once I find out,"

The group finally made it outside where Aryll and Malon were waiting.

"Hey!" The girls shouted waving at them.

The boys laughed and waved back.

Aryll and Malon smiled and ran to them. Suddenly they heard something coming and cawing. The bird swooped in and grapped Aryll and Malon. They screamed for help and tried to break free. "BROTHER!" they yelled. Arn suddenly then had a flashback; his pupils dialating and the gold shard on his necklace glowing. It was a girl yelling to him for help. She had short blue hair like his. He saw her in the birds talons and then sword in hand ran and almost fell off the cliff. He then felt a hand grab him;waking him back to his senses.

"Stupid kid! Its too late they're gone! There's nothing you can do!" Tetra yelled, with Gonzo holding on to her so she wouldn't fall.

Arn looked sadly off into the horizon watching the bird carry off with Aryll and Malon.

"What had just happened to me? Who was that little girl that I saw? Arn said blinking his eyes then looking a little shocked


	4. Sorry

_Hi everyone, Lisa here. I'm terribly sorry but I'm discontinuing this story. However, I am working on a much better one on my new account and it has slightly the same concept. You will find much more information on it on my new account and on my new deviantART. It's name is MadameMint on both accounts._

_I'd appreciate any of the followers of this to read the new one. The new story is titled "Return to the Great Sea". Again, my deepest apologies to whoever enjoyed this fic. Thanks for the reviews and support. Don't be angry with me._


End file.
